


A Very Tsum Tsum Christmas

by KamenRiderInari



Series: Tsum Tsum Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hotdogging, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderInari/pseuds/KamenRiderInari
Summary: Takes place the Christmas Eve and Christmas day after 'A Tsum Tsum Christmas'.chpt 1After there gift exchange after practice Atsumu gets Bokuto back to his place with the intent of sex but finds some difficulty getting Bokuto to stay still enough to initiate anything. And once he does the sex doesn't go exactly as he expected.chpt 2+ Bokuto and Atsumu spend Christmas together on there very first date together.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Osamu(mentioned)
Series: Tsum Tsum Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575619
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t take too long to get to Atsumu’s apartment from the Black Jackals gym. It was one of the reasons he chose the apartment out of the options given to him. It was paid by his team sponsor and was fully furnished in a modern design with an open layout and one bedroom and 1 ½ bathrooms. It had a beautiful view looking out over Roppongi Hills. It would probably be a good place to host a party but just like in high school, and well most of his life he spent a good majority of his time playing and training to play Volleyball so hadn’t had the time to really think about hosting anything.

“So here we are, my tsum tsums are in here,” Atsumu said as he unlocked the door to his apartment before leading the way his bedroom. Granted those little stuffed animals were little more than a pretense to get Bokuto into his bedroom. That first kiss/makeout had whetted his appetite and he wanted more. Judging from the passion in the make out on Bokuto’s side and his response to the mating question the desire to go all the way was mutual. It was funny now that he thought about it, it took practically a whole year to even admit to himself he had feelings for his ace and right after admitting it he was already ready to advance to sex. Then again Atsumu always did go all out whenever he decided to do something. Half-assing wasn’t in his vocaculary…well except when something caused him to lose motivation. In general though he was always full-ass…wait that didn’t sound right.

“Aww I didn’t know you kept your Tsum Tsum’s in your bedroom, so cute!” Bokuto exclaimed as he went over to the plushies causing Atsumu to blush. “I didn’t know you liked them so much! You always acted like you didn’t care when I gave them to you.., then again you did say you had too many meaning you kept them and you don’t seem like you’d keep gifts you disliked.”

“I’m not cute!” Atsumu protested sharply. “And I don’t like them that much it’s just…well I kept Nick there cause he reminded me of Inarizaki and when I got others…” Atsumu tried to come up with a reason but found himself fumbling with his words as Bokuto looked straight into his eyes with his big owl like eyes that in times like this Atsumu felt could see right through him. “…I kept them there cause they reminded me of you…” he admitted in a mumble looking down and sideways. God he hopped that Bokuto didn’t hear that last part.

“Aww you really..”

“Don’t ‘aww’ me!” Atsumu ordered looking back up only for his eyes to widen as he realized Bokuto had closed the distance between the two and was now resting his forehead against his own which caused Atsumu’s cheeks to flush. Especially as he couldn’t help but look down at Bokuto’s lips and imagine them against him again, the heat of Bokuto’s breath tickling his skin sent goose bumps up his arm as he realized right then and there he was going to have sex with Bokuto that night one way or another.

“You really are a tsun-tsun, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto declared with a playful smirk seemingly unaware of Atsumu’s attempt to tilt his head into capturing Bokuto’s lips in a kiss and most likely another heated make out. Which only stopped because hormones or not he had to defend his honor.

“I’m not a tsundere!”

“Yeah but wouldn’t all tsunderes say that?” Atsumu grit his teeth as Bokuto brought up a point he couldn’t deny with that infuriating smug wide cat smile, half closed eyes and raised eyebrow combo. All tsunderes were untruthful with there emotions so even if he wasn’t (which he wasn’t) his answer would be no different than if he actually was a tsundere. And like hell he was going to admit to being some stupid cliché dating sim character type.

No he couldn’t let himself be distracted by pride. He had Bokuto in his room and lube and condoms in his bedside drawer. He was going to make out with Bokuto until he was a hot needy mess and then have one of the best wing spikers in the country begging and pleading for more as he thrust inside him.

Making his decision he tried to lean in again only to find Bokuto had moved away just as quickly as he got close. This time he was holding the gift bag of Tsum Tsum’s as he picked one out and was looking between it and the shelf. Every once in a while Bokuto would look like he was about to place it in a spot before pulling it back to try it in another. The unusual amount of concentration on Bokuto’s face would have been amusing if his focus on the Tsum Tsum’s didn’t get in the way of planned sexy time. _‘He couldn’t actually have taken the invitation to help sort the Tsum Tsum’s seriously?’_ Atsumu thought with an amused smile before deciding to take matters into his own hands.

Walking up to Bokuto’s back Atsumu wrapped his arms around the hitter before pulling him back against his chest and licking and sucking at his neck and ear. “How bout we focus on that another time, I have in mind something way more fun we could do,” Atsumu purred in Bokuto’s ear before lightly tugging on the earlobe with his teeth. His hands around Bokuto wandering up and down, one hand slipping under Bokuto’s shirt to feel his firm six pack while the other traced over Bokuto’s crotch. He smirked satisfied as he felt a small reaction and pressed down harder to rub and grope Bokuto through his pants, which to his satisfaction brought a soft groan and a buckle of the hips.

“Oya? You know if you wanted to just have sex you could of just said so,” Bokuto teased using Atsumu’s earlier statement as he realized the whole reason he was invited over. The effect of the teasing was muted though as Bokuoto’s breath was hitching, especially as Atsumu slide his hand down Bokuto’s pants and pumped his growing hard on through his underwear. Atsumu accompanied that with grinding his own growing arousal against the hitter’s ass, which along with the now hard quick pumps caused Bokuto to moan oh so deliciously. Atsumu was celebrating in his head about how easy it was to make Bokuto a moaning mess even without making out when all the sudden Bokuto pulled the hand out from his pants and turned around in one sudden motion before gripping the back of Atsumu's hair and pulling him roughly into a heated make out.

Bokuto used the surprise to slide his tongue in Atsumu’s mouth eagerly exploring every inch of it. Atsumu tried to fight back the intruder but it was too late and he could only rub his tongue roughly against Bokuto’s. The momentary loss of control was exhilarating though and he found himself eagerly moaning around Bokuto’s tongue as his mouth was dominated. His own hands that had lost anything to do started to eagerly rip off Bokuto’s clothes, first his jacket before reaching down to undo his jeans. He was so distracted by the make out and the stripping Atsumu didn’t even realize he was moving backwards until he felt his bed against the back of his legs and he only had a second to process that before he was pushed against the bed and Atsumu gripped Bokuto making sure he would come down with him.

They eventually had to break for air but neither male wasted any time as they immediately started to strip their clothes. Bokuto was a bit faster as Atsumu already helped out with some of the items. Atsumu also pulled himself up so he was leaning against his pillows after pulling his jacket, shirt and pants off. Atsumu couldn’t help but be momentarily distracted as he was down to his briefs as he looked down to see Bokuto’s hard thick cock. It was long too, maybe 7 inches? It looked a similar size to his own. Unconsciously he licked his lips only to gasp as he was the one to be gripped through his briefs this time. Buckling into the hand he didn’t complain as Bokuto took his briefs off before tossing them on the ground somewhere before climbing on top of him to continue the make out.

It wasn’t just a make out this time though as Bokuto’s hand quickly returned to Atsumu’s cock stroking it a few times before pressing his own cock against his and gripping both of them as he stroked them together. The hand couldn’t fully wrap around both cocks but Atsumu didn’t care as just the feeling of Bokuto’s cock against his was turning him on beyond belief and he eagerly thrust up into the hand and against Bokuto’s cock as he gripped and scratched at Bokuto’s back. He wasn’t the only one being turned on by this as Bokuto eagerly started grinding against him too along with the pumps. The two were now fully hard and slightly leaking pre as they moaned into each other’s mouths as they continued to sloppily and intensely make out. Only stopping to catch their breaths with heavy pants before nipping and biting at the others lips before trying to be the first one to slide their tongue in the others lips. Sometimes Bokuto would succeed, sometimes Atsumu, and sometimes neither but no mater what they were both going full force.

“Lube..where’s the lube…”? Bokuto asked panting while pulling back, apparently not able to wait any longer.

“Drawer to your left, condoms are also there,” Atsumu replied too distracted by grinding up in the hand around it and Bokuto’s cock to think about the implication. It was only when he felt a cool wet finger against his ass that quickly slid in that he realized Bokuto thought he was going to top. “Hey, don’t put your finger in there!” Atsumu tried to demand but in the state he was in it wasn’t very successful.

“But how am I suppose to prepare you without using my fingers?” Bokuto asked while not taking the finger out and instead starting to thrust it inside Atsumu. Which felt weird but wasn’t enough to be painful.

“Your not,” Atsumu replied and predicting the question that was about to come out of Bokuto’s mouth next he clarified, “Your not because I’m going to be the top and you are going to bottom.”

“Eh? But I’ve always been the top,” Bokuto leaned back surprised releasing the hand on both of their cocks but annoyingly not stopping his finger. Which along with the weird sensation was starting to feel a bit pleasant as much as Atsumu didn’t want it too.

“Well too bad I’m always been on top too and that…ah…” Atsumu interrupted himself with a moan as Bokuto grazed a certain spot, “that’s…not going to change now.”

“Well then I guess since we are both tops we’ll have to fight it out for who tops,” Bokuto replied with a way too smug grin for Atsumu’s liking.

Not one to turn down a challenge Atsumu’s eyes sparked with competiveness. “I guess we are, so take your finger out so we can fight proper..ah!” but again he interrupted himself with a moan as Bokuto angled his finger to thrust into his prostrate and he moaned in pleasure. He didn’t have time to recover as Bokuto hit it again and again, adding another finger to the mix allowing him to hit Atsumu’s sweet spot with even more force. “Fuck…ah this is not fair and you know it!” he complained between pants and moans, trying his best to resist rocking his hips into the pleasure Bokuto’s fingers were providing.

“Who ever said anything about playing fair?” Bokuto teased with that still smug grin as he started to stretch Atsumu out between thrusts, “besides you can’t convince me you’d play fair either if you got the chance.” Stupid owl, he was right but stupid owl.

Bokuto added another finger and by now it was really starting to hurt in a way that the thrusts to his sweet spot didn’t fully cover. Bokuto had it covered though and used his free hand to start stroking Atsumu’s cock, helped by the precum that was now coating it, which he couldn’t help but lean into. Atsumu knew he had to act fast or he’d end up being the bottom.

So he leaned up and pulled his hands up so they were both on Bokuto’s shoulder which he fully intended to use the leverage to flip their position but that was when Bokuto started to mercilessly thrust his three, or was it four Atsumu couldn’t remember, fingers again and again into his sweet spot all the while continuing the pump his cock. Atsumu couldn’t help arching his back this time and rocking his hips back into it. It just felt so fucking good…he wanted more. He wanted to be filled with the spikers cock, to have him target and hit his sweet spot just like he’d do with aiming one of his perfect line shots. _‘Wait no…I can’t’_ Atsumu tried to stop those feelings but it was too late. He needed to act now. Putting pressure on Bokuto’s shoulders he tried to flip them and opened his mouth to protest but…“Hurry up, you’ve prepared me enough,” his words said the opposite.

“Oya? Oya?” dammit that smug grin was just kept getting bigger. “So you’re saying you want me to fuck you?” Bokuto asked taking his fingers out before taking one of Atsumu’s condoms and putting it on. Atsumu tried to glare at him but even he felt it was unsuccessful especially as his eyes kept drifting down to Bokuto’s cock as he rubbed lube on it to prepare for entry. Eyeing it hungrily.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever just hurry up,” Atsumu replied impatiently. That and he also did not want to have to admit the desire out loud.

“I’m not going to do it unless you say it,” Bokuto teased as he positioned himself against Atsumu’s entrance while also holding Atsumu’s legs, which were now spread on both sides of him, in place. Not to say Atsumu didn’t try to move against him but he failed.

“You’re going to do it anyway why do you need me to admit it?”

“Cause it’s only a victory if you admit it,” Bokuto replied simply which just made Atsumu growl. Mostly because he knew if the positions were switched he knew he would absolutely do the same.

“Fine I want you to fuck me! Happy!” Atsumu spat out annoyed and too horny for pride at the moment.

“Very happy.” Right as he did that Bokuto thrust into him causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure as Bokuto hit his sweet spot. After the one quick thrust though Bokuto paused and let Atsumu adjust while stroking Atsumu and leaning over to lick and suck on one of his nipples. Atsumu closed his eyes and to focus on those sensations as he tried to relax his body. His heavy breathing calmed down after a few minutes as the pain lessened. “Thanks, you can move now,” Atsumu said opening his eyes.

“Glad too,” Bokuto replied as he started to thrust again and again inside Atsumu, quickly gaining pace. Just as expected Bokuto didn’t know the meaning of restraint and thrust hard and fast into Atsumu, which is just what Atsumu wanted. He had no patience for slow romantic sex, he wanted fast and intense whether on top or apparently also as a bottom. Now that his legs were no longer being restrained Atsumu even added in, rocking his hips against Bokuto’s cock allowing the others cock to go even deeper as Bokuto matched his thrusts to go up whenever Atsumu went down. Each thrust bringing sparks of pleasure. Both males were loud too, strings of moans and pants were punctuated by expletives and calling each others names. Atsumu’s cries also included a lot of ‘mores’ and ‘fasters’. With each thrust Atsumu’s kansaiben got rougher and rougher as he lost the ability to think due to the intense pleasure.

Atsumu and Bokuto’s faces were flush with lewd lust fill expressions. Bokuto’s slit eyes glowed in desire making Atsumu shiver slightly. Atsumu himself had an absolutely sinful expression on his face. His mouth hung open agape with his tongue hanging out slightly and his eyelids were mostly closed and his eyeballs were almost rolled up to the back of his head, the bit that were visible was fogged over with lust. Combined that with the way his chest with each pant and moan and call of Bokuto’s name he looked like quite a slutty bottom.

“Bokuto…I’m…ha…I'm going to cum…” Atsumu tried to warn as he felt a familiar knot in his stomach. He was torn between not wanting this to end and to reach his climax already but it didn’t seem he had a choice as Bokuto didn’t slow down his thrusts.

“I’m coming too…just a few more….ah!” Bokuto cried out as he came inside Atsumu with one last thrust and several squirts.

This lead to Atsumu coming as well, Atsumu’s cum covering his torso and his chest. Atsumu just closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath and bathe in the afterglow. He felt Bokuto slide out of him which other than noting the strange feeling of it he didn’t think about Bokuto’s movements. That is until he felt a dip in the bed next to him and a pair of arms around his waist and head against his shoulder.

Atsumu opened his eyes partly to look over at Bokuto and couldn’t help but smile lovingly as he saw Bokuto with his eyes closed with the most content smile on his face as he rubbed his head slightly against Atsumu’s shoulder. Well maybe it was worth it to be bottom the first time if the sex was amazing and it resulted in such a happy Bokuto? His pride didn’t think so but for now he was able to ignore as he enjoyed just snuggling with Bokuto. He closed his eyes again planning on just resting for a bit but between practice, extra practice and then sex he found himself quickly falling asleep with Bokuto on their first shared Christmas Eve night. Watched over by the very Tsum Tsum’s that brought them together in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! sorry for the wait a lot of stuff had happened since the last chapter. The wait for the third and final chapter hopefully shouldn't take as long.
> 
> light mention of Sakusa/Osamu(might make a full one shot of this) as while I thought about changing the first fic to more reflect what we later learned in the manga I liked the idea of the twins being on different teams and dealing with two hard to deal with 'aces'.

Atsumu was nice and comfortable in a warm cocoon when an annoying buzzing stirred him from his sleep. Grumbling and not fully awake he reached over to the phone that was in his pants pocket on the bed and answered it only to immediately hear a wolf whistle coming from it. Realizing it was on video chat he jumped up to sitting straight up.

“So you finally ended up sleeping with Bokuto huh? Took you long enough,” Osamu teased and while he might of lacked any visible emotions on his face Atsumu could just feel the smugness radiating off his twins face and through the video chat. 

“What are you talking about Samu? I’ve never shown any interest in Bokuto. Besides why are you calling me so earlier on my one break?” Atsumu complained slash questioned softly as he quietly got out of bed to make sure he didn’t wake Bokuto. At the same time changing the video call to just an audio one. He grabbed his briefs and put them on before going to the kitchen to make some coffee. His stomach felt sticky from not washing his cum off before falling a sleep and figured there was no point putting clothes on only to take them off immediately after for a shower. 

“First off, it’s 1pm it’s not early and I just thought it would be nice to call my brother and say Merry Christmas as last time I heard you were still single. Secondly you complain all the time about Bokuto. I’ve known you long enough to know once a person has annoyed you enough you respond by ignoring them completely and pretending they don’t exist. The fact you kept complaining about Bokuto meant you had to like him,” Osamu explained. 

“Well what about you? You complain a lot about Sakusa? Your like me in that way, if you truly disliked someone you’d pretend they don’t exist and do a better job at it than me,” Atsumu poked back. His twin was correct but he didn’t like to admit it. 

“I complain about him far less than you do about Bokuto.”

“Yeah but that’s cause all your complaints about him boil down to him being a hypochondriac or being a blunt jerk so theirs not much you can complain about. Bokuto is Bokuto though he always finds new ways to be annoying,” Atsumu defended. “Wait a sec…you’ve already slept with him haven’t you?”

“I have.” Osamu replied simply.

“EH?! Really? I was just teasing. When did that happen?” Atsumu replied shocked.

“I was getting tired of his whole ‘can’t touch me cause of germs thing’ so I took a bath earlier than normal for even me as he always insist on taking a bath before others so not to deal with germs…I thought he wouldn’t be able to retaliate cause he’d be too worried about germs but I apparently got under his skin enough that he decided to prove me wrong by grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me in a short make out. We had been dating for a month now,” Osamu replied. 

“You know everyone says I'm the immature twin but you can be just, if not more immature than me,” Atsumu grinned amused. “Still when were you going to tell you own brother that you were dating someone?” 

Osamu shrugged. “When it came up, and it did now so I told you now.”

“Only cause I teased you, well anyway I guess I should say Merry Christmas as well.” Atsumu teased. He talked with Osamu just a bit more as he finished setting up the coffee machine. 

Right as he finished setting it up though a pair of arms slid around his waist and pulled him against a strong chest and obvious morning wood causing Atsumu to gasp in surprise. 

“Mornin’ and Merry Christmas!” Bokuto said cheerily as he nuzzled against the back of Atsumu’s neck despite a weak attempt at protest by Atsumu which quickly died out and was replaced with a very fox like purr and Atsumu leaning his neck back against the attention. “Oyaoya? What’s this?” Atsumu could practically hear the grin which caused the light blush on his face to get darker.

“It’s nothing,” Atsumu tried to lie as he forced himself to pull his neck away from the wonderful feeling. When the place on his body he called his ‘purr point’ was rubbed his body became like putty as warm fluffy sensation trickled from that one spot on his neck to the rest of his body. He had found that part of his body when he was a kid and fooling around with Samu, they both had one in the same location. He didn’t want Bokuto to know about that part of him yet though, it was still embarrassing to have been bottom the first time. 

“I don’t think it’s nothing. Let me check,” Bokuto responded before rubbing the same spot getting the same reaction. “Aww you respond like a cat! Wait no like a fox!! So cute!!!” Bokuto exclaimed excited before licking Atsumu there causing another type of shiver to run through Atsumu’s body. Before he could process the new feeling though Bokuto nipped at the spot causing Atsumu to moan airily as a different type of pleasure trickled down his body and into his already present morning wood. God he hopped Bokuto didn’t notice but he doubted it.

“Ah! That reminds me!” Bokuto suddenly exclaimed a bit too loud for right next to Atsumu’s ear. Seriously he totally had no in-between between on and off. Was it too much to ask for the hyper owl to gradually wake up in the morning like Atsumu did so he didn’t have to get a headache in the morning? Sure his hyperness was admittedly adorable but Atsumu had his limits. “Since I woke up with morning wood, I was thinking if we both had it we could deal with it together!” he seemed very proud of this idea as one hand went down to grope Atsumu through his underwear which along with another lick to his purr point caused him to fully moan and buckle into the hand. 

A part of Atsumu wanted to resist this, it was way too early for this…okay not ‘too early’ as it was noon but too soon after waking up. That and he wasn’t a big fan of this position, it felt like Bokuto had all the power in the situation…which okay was hot…but he should have all the power damnit! Or it should at least be mutu…”Ahhh!” Atsumu’s moan broke his line of thinking as Bokuto slid his hand into Atsumu’s briefs to grip him before stroking him and it felt so fucking good. 

Screw hesitation he pushed his hips foreword into the contact before pushing back to grind against the cock pressing against his butt. This caused Bokuto to start grinding back and moaning hotly against Atsumu’s ear. “Tsum tsumu …ah..Fuck!... feels amazing…” Bokuto moaned his name before interrupting himself with a loud fuck as Atsumu used that time to reach around and start to grip and rub Bokuto off with one hand.

Atsumu had also twisted his other hand into Bokuto’s hair as a grounding sensation as the other male continued to lick and nip at his ‘purr point’ causing every sensation to heighten as if his nerve endings were suddenly way more sensitive. Not that he was complaining, Between purrs Atsumu was moaning and rocking his hips back and forth like a bitch in heat and at the moment he was too out of it to care about stupid things like pride and maintaining his position as a ‘top’. 

The hand that was stroking Bokuto’s cock placed it between his ass cheeks and the way Bokuto started thrusting between them and Atsumu’s hand he’d probably be hotdogging him if Atsumu’s briefs weren’t in the way. Not that either of them currently had the brain space to think about taking them off. 

“Faster…ha..harder Bokuto! Shit…that's ah it…” Atsumu moaned out between the purrs from his purr point being bit. His face was pure sin, face flush and eyes rolled back as his mouth hung open and his tongue hung out. Which he was vaguely aware of the fact that Bokuto had replaced his mouth from his purr point with his fingers pressing hard against it as he moved his head forward to watch Atsumu’s expressions. Which caused Atsumu to feel a wetness seeping through his briefs from Bokuto’s pre as he moaned out his nickname for Atsumu. It was nothing compared to the pre coming from Atsumu’s cock though. They kept this up for about five minutes before Atsumu was about to reach his peak. 

“I’m….ah….I’m close…point up at me not at table” it was way earlier than normal for him but with his nerves being so sensitive it felt like he was experiencing an orgasm the whole time and he just couldn’t hold out for long. His mind was short-circuiting due to pleasure. It was a miracle he even remembered to warn Bokuto who held Atsumu’s cock toward him just in time as Atsumu came violently all over his chin, neck and chest which slowly started to dribble down onto the rest of his bare torso. He shivered weakly at the sensation as Bokuto slowly removed his hand from Atsumu’s purr point.

“Fuck…ah..you’re so hot like this…” Bokuto moaned out as he continued hotdogging Atsumu for a bit longer while leaning over Atsumu’s shoulder to enjoy the view. One arm had returned to Atsumu’s waist to help support him. He did this until he was about to reach his climax and used the hand that had been rubbing Atsumu off, and not currently supporting Atsumu to rub himself off right against Atsumu’s back. It was Atsumu’s addition of groping his balls that seemed to have done the trick as Bokuto’s breath hitched higher and he moaned deeply as he came all over Atsumu’s back before pressing Atsumu against his chest smearing his cum all over his chest as well.

They just stayed like this for a while panting and supporting each other as they rode out their high until it was Atsumu who started to wiggle in Bokuto’s arms. “Ew I feel much more gross and sticky now. Let me go so I can shower,” he complained lightly. He still felt amazing from his most intense orgasm but like cats foxes didn’t like staying dirty and Atsumu was a fox through and through. 

“No I want to cuddle,” Bokuto replied stubbornly nuzzling Atsumu’s neck happily causing the purr they now both expected to come back. Well maybe staying like this a bit longer wouldn’t hurt…it felt nice and a happy Bokuto made him happy. He still didn't like the feel of his new cum running over his dry old cum on his stomach, not to mention Bokuto’s cum that was running down his back. Not that he had the strength in him to move as he just leaned back against Bokuto’s chest as they both breathed deep causing there chests to move up and down.

“Besides you’re so hot like this tsum tsum, with all this cum on you, you purring all happily and exhausted…you look like such a sexy bottom,” Bokuto complimented happily with a grin as he poked his head over Atsumu’s shoulder causing Atsumu’s face to become beat red. “Even when I was rubbing you out and hotdogging you looked like that…but even more.” Atsumu’s face somehow became even redder as he had an inner struggle between the part of him that liked the compliment and the other which wanted to assert he was in no way a bottom. 

“I’m not…it’s just…you pressed an erogenous zone without permission that’s cheating!” Atsumu called back to last night with another lame excuse for why he was enjoying being the more submissive so far. It was a lame excuse and he should of just accepted he enjoyed Bokuto as a top and dominate…but well pride was a stupid thing sometimes and he had a whole lot of pride. “Anyway we can snuggle in the shower can’t we? Just let me get clean.” Atsumu said and this time Bokuto relented. 

Not in the way Atsumu wanted though as Bokuto leaned down and picked Atsumu up bridal style. “DON’T DO THAT!” he commanded/squeaked. 

“But I like picking up my bottoms to take them to the bathroom,” Bokuo pouted. “Besides you were leaning against me for support and your knees were wobbly. I don’t want you to fall,” damnit why did Bokuto have to be observant at the worst times. Atsumu grumbled on the way to the bathroom but didn’t try and get out, even instructing Bokuto where to go. 

By the time they got to the bathroom Atsumu felt steady enough as he was let back down to insist on taking a shower and took his briefs off before shakily walking over to it to turn it on and he wasn’t sure if it was cause the surprisingly intense orgasm due to his purr point being rubbed or getting it in his ass the first time last night, the all day practice yesterday with extra Bokuto spiking time or most likely a combination of all three. He sighed in relief as the warm water washed over his body and away the fresh cum. He just let the hot water sooth his aching body, vaguely aware of Bokuto joining him in the shower, which had a big enough nozzle for both to stand under the water. After a few minutes Atsumu opened his eyes and started to wash himself off with soap while Bokuto did the same. 

Once they were both clean they lingered in the shower just a bit longer, with Bokuto getting the cuddling he wanted under the warm watter, before stepping out. Atsumu wrapped himself up one of his towels, having always preferred big fluffy ones, before handing one to Bokuto. Once he was dry enough Atsumu wrapped the towel around his waist and lead the way to the bedroom where both got dressed before going back to the kitchen to get some coffee. 

Atsumu hesitated to give a cup to Bokuto, god knows the man didn’t need any caffeine, but decided to give him some anyway. “So…what do you plan to do for your break the rest of the day?” he asked not really sure what to talk about with a teammate you just had sex with after realizing you had feelings for them. 

“hmm…nothing much. Oh! I want to see the Christmas lights around like Shinjuku and such. They are sooo pretty!!” Bokuto said excited. “Hey do you want to go too? It could be a date!” Like Atsumu could ever say no to the bouncy hyper owl who looked like a kid who was about to open presents on Christmas.

“Sure, I’ve got to go get some new volleyball shoes but that shouldn't take all day. Oh and breakfast/lunch first.”

“Oh! We can go out to eat!” Bokuto exclaimed excited.  
“Or we could just eat here, I have what’s needed to make eggs and such…”  
“But going out to eat lunch on Christmas sounds more like…romantic and such! I want to go eat at a restaurant with you!”

“You really are bullheaded when you get an idea in your head,” the tease though had no edge as Atsumu’s tone was that of soft fondness than his normal smooth mocking tone or agitated annoyed tone. He had just come to accept it. He was in love with a hyperactive kooky owl who once he got an idea in his head was unstoppable. “Well then, let’s go.”


End file.
